


Falling over or in a dick?

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Stiles, M/M, derek is a writer, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted to take nap. Obviously someone had to fall on top of him and then they have to fight.</p>
<p>It's the circle of life.</p>
<p>They may or may not fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling over or in a dick?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo a new thing.
> 
> I don't know what I was thinking writing this.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes!

It was actually Coras idea to go running.

Like many writers, Derek also spends weeks in his room with no sunlight. On very bad days, when the words won't make sense, Derek forgets to eat and drink.  
On other days, when the deadline is in two days, and Derek still needs to write about the half, Derek stress eats.

Which happened way too often, result: he got chubby.

Now, it's not a bad thing, but Erica and the other ladies in Dereks life got worried that, when it continues like this then he won't be able to leave his room to pee, get unmotivated and then he won't be able to write books.

They all decided, at Issacs, the reason why the are all in one place and drunk, that Derek goes running.

Well, it helps a great deal. When he can't continue to write he just puts his shoes on and go running, it clears his head and brings new idea and it helps to stay on shape, so that's something.

On rainy days, Erica allows him to go to her fitness studio and use their equipments.

Derek believes, that Erica opened a fitness studio just for one reason.  
Boyd is a baker, means they eat lots of baked goods, so good that you could swear you just took a bite of heaven.

~*~

It was spring, not cold but not warm, sunny and windy.

Derek needed a break, the air in his room trying to suffocate him, so he went for a walk, then to run.

After a good 30 minutes, Derek found a spot with no children.  
He loves children! As long they are quiet.

Making sure his spot is not dirty, in the sense of dog poo or anything like that, Derek laid down, decided shorthand that he will take a nap under the sun.

~*~

Stiles is a restless college student, always was and always be.

Sports isn't exactly his strength, but he still enjoys it.

That's why he and Scott were running in the park, throwing a each other a frisbee, Stiles didn't see the man lying, falling on top of the man, who woke up with a grunt.

Stiles apologized dozens of times, touching the stranger everywhere to make sure he's fine and not hurt.

As Stiles hands reached the other mans face, the stranger slapped his hands away and called Stiles an idiot and an annoyance.

Stiles is very well aware that he's in the wrong this time, he did fall on top of someone, which he's still on top, sitting comfortably on the lap of the other, and touched him everywhere.

But it was still uncalled for. Do Stiles did what he best can.  
Argue back.

They started to fight, Scott tried to stop them, or at least that Stiles gets up, but to no avail.

Scott wanted to hide somewhere, it was embarrassing, everyone who passed kept snickering to themselves and the worst where the old people couple, they actually laughed and said "just like us!", they wanted to know from Scott how long they are together and Scott wasn't sure how to explain it to them that they just met, so he laughed nervously, high pitched and faked. 

The woman waved him off, pointed at Stiles and the guy.

"Just wait it up. Soon they will compliment each other, hidden in insults."

Truth to her words, they started to that the other has dumb, beautiful eyes or that they have something adorable and it's stupid and worthless.

The woman winked at Scott and left.

"Oh! Oh and you! You. You have the most perfect and ugliest beard!"

"That's nothing compared to your hands! They so stupidly long and thin. Who would like them?"

What should Scott do with them?

~*~

From then on, they met the other by accidents way too often.

One would think they would start to fight, but they always tried to embarrass the other to the point they have to run away.

So far Stiles is winning, he actually started to moan in the middle of the grocery store like Sally and Derek had to run and came later by to get his bread and vegetables.

And later that day, when Derek laid on his bed, ready to sleep, that moaning kept playing in his head.

It was hard to sleep. Literally.

~*~

Weeks passed, they still don't know the other names, but their friends know everything about the dick, and what he did this time.

The moment they spoted each other on the street or indoors, they tried everything to make the other snort and rile the other up.

Which they succeed many times.

One time Stiles was enjoying his milkshake, sitting on a bench, as the hot dick, like Stiles calls him, came by and sat next to Stiles, out of breath.

"Your milkshake brought me to you. I couldn't get the other boys, tho."

Snorting his milkshake through his nose, Stiles hit the other many times, who laughed too, all scrunchy adorable.

H.D. apologized by buying Stiles fries, curly fries of course.

For the first time, they had a civil conversation and talked about everything and anything.

And Stiles never believed the day will come where Stiles could be useful to someone.  
Yeah, he does help others but it never feels like he actually helped, sometimes it doesn't feel like anyone wants him. Of course they don't, who wants to deal with some hyper kid that will never shut up and starts to quote the weirdest thing.  
But that's for another time.

Now it's about H.D. and that he's a writer, which he could be of any help. He rambled.  
About that what he had in his mind at the moment and the other actually listened. Like he payed attention and asked a few things he didn't get.

After that, shared the fries and milkshake, they exchanged phone numbers, it's only fair right?

On his way home, humming a song and feeling lightly, Stiles stopped in his tracks, remembering he didn't ask for the name of the guy.

Fuck.

~*~

Derek didn't stop to write for a second, hyper to finish it as fast as possible, but still be logically and interesting. At least he tried to.

He wants to be able to meet with the college kid as soon as possible. Since the accident with the milkshake, they found each other every Saturday at the same time in the same park bench, next to the a little stand, that sells fast food and ice cream.

They still try to rile the other up, with snarky comments on Stiles part and sarcastic comments on Dereks part.

And there is still their conversations, most times they end up arguing who is right, but it's still a lot of fun.

They bicker, laugh at each other and Derek sure as hell enjoys it.

And that's when they were throwing grass at the other, that Derek realized they still don't know the others name.

A paper ball hit Derek right between his eyes, making the other laugh so hard that he fell from the chair on the floor.

The sun hit the other eyes perfectly, that they glowed like amber and Derek forgo to breathe. He can't believe that happened.

To make the feelings go away, Derek threw merciless paper balls at him.

And so they started a new round of bickering.

~*~

It didn't go a day without them talking in any way.

Sometimes they send each other videos, and that's where Derek heard the other name.

Stiles.

What a stupid name, and Derek let him knew that every time, but that's also when Stiles asked after his own name.

It felt awkward, so Derek found an excuse after the other.

And it was like another game for them, till they met at a bar, Laura dragged Derek along with her and Stiles is with Scott, his best friend, whose name Derek knew from the start.

It was quiet, aside from the loud music, but then Laura hit Derek.

"Won't you at least introduce us, Derek?"

Stiles' face lighten up like a childs on Christmas morning.

Ridiculously adorable.

Laura made them all sit on one table, exchanging stories and the likes.

Derek and Stiles close to each other, their tights and shoulders touching.

And he knows his jokes are not funny, but Stiles always laughed hardly at his jokes. Laura grinned, waggled her eyebrows, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

He already knows that Laura will bring that up nonstop.

But worth it, as Stiles grinned at Derek.

~*~

It was another spring day. Not cold but not warm. Sunny and windy.

Derek laid comfortably on the lawn of the park, nearby the stand that sells fast food and ice cream, the same fat guy as always.

Just this time, it wasn't a college student that fell on top of him, but two dogs jumping on him and demanding for attention.

Stiles was nice enough to lie next to Derek and not on top of him. Laughing, but still nice enough.

But as an apology, Stiles gave Derek a tender kiss.

Who would have thought that a nap could end up with a relationship, that works for five years now.

Derek will never admit it, that it was thanks to Cora.


End file.
